Salems Halloween
by Alberta1
Summary: It's Halloween and Salem has been called to the other realm so that the witches council can re-evaluate his sentence. Will Salem be human again? If so, what kind of havoc could he cause with his friends on every witch's favourite holiday?


It's breakfast time on Halloween at the Spellman household and the day starts with a mail call from the toaster.

Hilda quickly heads over there to read it first, "I'll get it! I hope it's a Halloween card!"

"Did you see that joke that circulated last year about the Zombie and the Scientist?" Salem asks.

As Hilda remembers the joke she can't help but laugh a little. "Is that the one where a Zombie pretends to be dead in a morgue and then comes to life while the scientist is doing an autopsy? That was so funny!"

"It might be funny if you enjoy laughing at Scientists," Zelda said sulkily.

"And I do," replied Hilda. She quickly reads the letter in her hands, "Salem, this is for you."

"Ooh, is it a late invitation to a hip Halloween party?" asks Salem hopefully.

Hilda turns to Salem and passes him the note. "Not exactly, its more a request than an invitation."

Zelda, who seems worried, gets up from the table and walks over to Hilda, "Hilda?"

"Salem, the Witch's Council wants you in court today at 10 am," Hilda turns to Salem, "it's been ten years since your last evaluation and they say because you're already half way through your sentence there's a higher chance for you to be changed into a warlock again."

"I can't believe it's been ten years already!" Zelda sits down and looks at Salem.

Hilda suddenly gets excited, "Salem this is so cool. I won't need to change your litter box every day."

Zelda stands up from the table and walks over to Salem to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Salem congratulations, but please don't get your hopes up. Judge Newman wasn't very happy with you last time when you insulted his toupee.

"Well I happen to know for a fact that there has been a change in the Witch's Council and Judge Comb Over is no longer on board," replies Salem in a victorious call.

"You really have a chance!" Hilda cries out.

Salem starts to chant, "I'm going to be a man again; I'm going to be a man again!" Then he leaps off the kitchen counter with a whopping Yahoo and runs into the living room.

Sabrina, who is walking down the staircase, looks surprised as she sees Salem run off like a bolt of lightening. "Let me guess, you let him order pizza for breakfast?"

"Come sit down dear we need to talk to you about something," Zelda pulls out a chair for her niece and Sabrina took her place at the table.

"Is everything all right?" Sabrina asked sounding worried.

"Oh yes dear, everything is fine," Zelda said reassuringly.

"Then what's this about?" Sabrina asked.

"Well you know that Salem was turned into a cat for a hundred years for taking over the world don't you?" Hilda asks.

"Ah, yeah he reminds me of it everyday," replied Sabrina.

Hilda continues, "well every decade on Halloween, Salem has to go and see the Witch's Council and they re-evaluate his case."

"And today Salem has a stronger chance of becoming human again as he's completed half of his sentence," added Zelda.

"Wow," was all Sabrina could say.

"It's always a shock when this happens but its just regulations, he may not pass," Hilda said.

"That's right, but you may get a pass Sabrina if you're late for school," Zelda said.

"I know, I know, I'm going. Wish Salem good luck for me!" called Sabrina as she hurried out the door.

At school Sabrina and Harvey are walking slowly to class and they are talking about their plans for Halloween that evening.

"So have you got your costume all ready for Ryan's Halloween party tonight?" Harvey asks with anticipation.

"Yup, I've decided on going as a witch."

Harvey looks confused, "isn't that what you wore to our first Halloween party together?"

"Yes it is," replies Sabrina, "but I've found a costume that looks so much better."

"Great, I'm going as Jason from Friday the 13th. Nothing is more scarier than that," Harvey says triumphantly.

"I can think of something even scarier," says Mr. Kraft who had snuck up behind them, "having detention on Halloween and you both will if you don't get to class."

"Don't worry we're going," Sabrina pulls Harvey by the arm and they go to their next lesson.

Back at the Spellman household Zelda and Hilda are waiting at the linen closet to take Salem to the trial.

"C'mon Salem we have to get going, court begins in fifteen minutes," Zelda calls.

Salem comes up the stairs and sits on the cane basket. "All right, all right lets get going,"

"Salem you look so cute," Hilda says as she picks up the tuxedo dressed cat.

"I'll be even cuter when I'm a man," Salem says in a mocking tone.

They go through the closet and close the door and along with a bolt of lightening and clash of thunder they are send off to the other realm court room.

Inside the room there are a mixture of dogs, cats, birds and other house hold pets that are all there with their owners. Zelda, Hilda and Salem move to sit in the front row where there are three spare seats and it happens to be next to one of Salem's friends Rodney.

"Hey Rodney, ready for the same old torture?" Salem asks the German Sheppard who is sitting on the floor.

"Not really, I always hate this day," says Rodney in a husky voice, "there's no chance that the witch's council is going to change us into humans after half of our sentence; I don't see why they need to keep evaluating it."

"I can see your point, but if there's even the slightest chance that I could be a man again, I there!" replies Salem.

"Salem, pay attention, the witch's council is going to begin," whispers Hilda.

The guard, an elderly man with gray hair and black pants pulled up too far around his waist, turns to the courtroom and calls, "all rise for the honorable Judge Whitmore."

"Whitmore!" Hilda breathes, "Zelda, I've heard about this guy, Salem may have a fair trial."

Zelda barely acknowledges her sister for the sake of keeping the courtroom quiet. She only manages to utter a 'shush'.

"Please be seated," says Whitmore.

"Ladies and gentlemen and all our furry friends. I understand that every ten years on Halloween each felon is given a chance to tell the court all the good things they have done throughout the year. However, this year it's going to be different," exclaims the Judge.

There is a slight murmur in the room and the judge calls for quiet.

"This year is going to be different because you are not going to have an individual trial."

Hilda and Zelda look at each other confused and turn back to face the judge.

"That's right," says Whitmore as curiosity once again livens the courtroom. "The reason I've decided to have no trial is simply so even our furry friends can properly enjoy Halloween. Is it not every witches favourite holiday?"

"Yes," replies the courtroom.

"Therefore, I hear by authorize each criminal a 'human for a day pass'. Powers must be used with great consideration and if there is any misconduct your privilege will be revoked and you will continue on with your sentence. Please collect your passes on the way out; court is dismissed! Happy Halloween!"

As the Judge leaves the room the courtroom fills with excitement.

"I can't believe it, I get to be human for a day!" Salem cries.

"God bless Whitmore!" cries Rodney.

"Congratulations Salem," Zelda reaches over and pats his head.

"You know what?" asks Hilda. "I think that we should have a party tonight."

"I think that is a great idea," agrees Zelda, and Hilda and Salem look at her in surprise. "What? I love Halloween."

"Yeah but you hate parties," replies Hilda.

"Well, this is a very special occasion. Salem, we'd better get home so we can start planning the invitations."

"Thanks Zelda. That may be good for this evening but we need something to keep ourselves occupied for the rest of the day," Salem looks at Rodney.

"Yeah," Rodney agrees, "tell you what Saberhagen, I'll go get Henry and we'll meet you back at your place in half an hour. I've got something in mind."

"Okay. C'mon ladies," says Salem as he turns to Hilda and Zelda, "lets go and make me a man."

At school, Sabrina has just had her second class for the morning and is rushing to her locker with a piece of paper in her hands when she runs into Harvey.

"Careful Sabrina, if you run any faster all we'll see is a blur," he says. "I didn't think you were that eager to get to your free period."

"Oh ah I'm not," she stalls, "I went to the front office and got a pass out slip so I can go home."

"Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Sure, sure," she replies, "Just that our cat Salem has been very sick lately and we had to take him to the vet this morning, I just want to make sure he's okay."

Sabrina had been anxious all morning not only wondering what had happened in Salem's trial but what he would look like if he were human again. The more she thought about it the more excited she got.

"Well if you like I can come with you," Harvey offered.

"Ah, no, no!" Sabrina answers quickly, a little too quickly, "It's nothing personal; it's just more of a family thing okay?"

She looks around her to make sure Mr. Kraft isn't around and kisses Harvey quickly on the cheek, "I'll be back later." She then rushes off with her backpack down the hall and out the door.

In the kitchen in her Aunts home, Salem, Zelda and Hilda are going over the directions for how Salem uses his "human for a day" pass. Zelda places it on the counter in front of him and goes over the directions.

"Okay Salem, all you need to do is stick your paw in the tray here," she says as she points to the blue tray on the counter, "and then you place it over the silver square on the pass. Got that?"

"Zelda, I'm not a child, I can read," he mutters, "okay ladies stand back and watch me grow!"

Both Hilda and Zelda step back a little for Salem's transformation.

He follows the instructions and waits for a reaction.

"Nothings happening," says Hilda surprised.

"You need to give it a minute for it to function, there must be a delay today with all the passes given out," Zelda replies.

Suddenly Salem starts to turn into a human, "It's working!" he cries.

In the next moment you see a man in a gray suit sitting on the counter. From the back you can see that he is a lean build, with fair skin and short spiked reddish colored hair. Just at that moment Sabrina walks through the kitchen door.

"I couldn't wait to come home, how did the trial go?" Sabrina asked her aunts not paying attention to the man sitting on the counter.

Zelda and Hilda turn to Sabrina with a grin on their faces, "why don't you ask him yourself Sabrina?" asked Hilda and she directs her hands towards the human on the counter.

Sabrina stares at Salem in surprise; all she can utter is, "Does…he…Salem?"

"Hello Sabrina," Salem calls in a triumphant voice.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she asks looking from aunt to aunt.

"Not quite," replies Zelda.

"You see the trial was a little different today," Hilda continued for her sister, "the Judge felt that Halloween should be celebrated by every witch given that today is the most important day for a witch."

"He gave all of us convicted criminal's a 'human for a day pass' so that we can celebrate the day with hands and feet," Salem completed.

"Wow," Sabrina said.

"Do you have any questions dear?" Zelda asked her astonished niece. "You seem quite shocked."

"Well, ah, its just going to take a little getting used to I suppose. I do have one question for Salem though," Sabrina replied as she started to calm down.

"Shoot," he said.

"Can I get a hug?" she went forward and gave Salem a big hug. Hilda and Zelda both did the same.

Upstairs the closet sounds of thunder and Salem gets excited. "That must be Rodney and Henry. He said he had something really good planned until the party tonight."

As Salem goes and runs up the stairs Sabrina looks at Hilda, "Party?"

"Hilda and I thought it would be a good idea to throw a party for Salem and his friends so that they can enjoy Halloween," Zelda said.

"Great I am so there…oh no!" she says.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked concerned.

"Harvey and I are supposed to go to Ryan's party tonight, we've been planning this for weeks!"

"But you've got to come to Salem's party, this will only happen once in a life time…" Hilda says.

"I know; I'm just going to have to tell Harvey I can't go. He knows we take Halloween very seriously. I'm sure he'll be fine," she said.

The scene changes back to Westbridge and Sabrina is telling Harvey the news.

"But Sabrina you promised me ages ago that you would," Harvey replied sounding disappointed, "Isn't there any way you can get out of it? Cant you go to Ryan's and then yours later?"

"I really would Harvey, but I want to spend time with Salem and my Aunts tonight. You're more than welcome to come, it'll be a great party; you know how my Aunts get really into Halloween," Sabrina tried to convince him but he still looked doubtful.

Harvey sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "well the guys aren't going to be very happy, but I may go there for an hour or so and then come back to your party. How does that sound?"

Sabrina smiles in appreciation. "You're so wonderful Harvey Kinkle."

"So long as I spend Halloween with you Sabrina that's all that matters."

Back at Sabrina's house Salem is in her room with Rodney and Henry and they are finalizing the days plans.

"That is a great idea," Salem breathed after being told by Rodney what they should do. "So you think that we should dress up as scary figures and go to the high school to play pranks?"

"That's right," Rodney said in his gruff voice, "I'm going to go as Freddy Krueger…"

"I'm going to go as a Zombie," added Henry, "we just need someone to be a ghost and another to be the Grim Reaper."

"Well I'll go as the Grim Reaper, but why do we need a ghost?" Salem asked.

"Well today kids are a lot more skeptical about ghouls and I want to make them think otherwise," he said with a smirk.

"Trouble is that we need someone else to take on the role," Henry added. "Is there any chance either of the ladies downstairs may wish to part take?"

Salem thought for a moment, "Normally I would ask Hilda, but I know they are going to be busy. Who else…wait a minute! I know just the person! Fellas, time to get to Westbridge and pronto."

Downstairs Hilda and Zelda are in the kitchen and they are planning the big celebration.

"Do you want to go upstairs and see if they want some food or something?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, they have magic today, believe me they'll be zapping food left, right and center; especially Salem."

"I know, I just wish I knew what they were planning to do today, it must be so exciting for them," Hilda replied.

"I just wish I knew how many of Salem's friends we should invite. If we invite the Raiders, Salem's old rebel friends, then I'll be getting lots of complaints if I don't invite the Gangster Pad, Salem's army buddies. Last time I did that I got bombs through the toaster." Zelda stood up and went to the fridge to get herself a glass of orange juice.

"Don't invite either," suggested Salem as he walked down the stairs with his friends behind him.

"You still associate with them don't you Salem?" Zelda asked confused.

"Sure, but we cant have both groups together and if you don't invite one well you wont need to wait long for World War 3," Salem said matter-of-factly.

"What started that whole thing anyway Salem," asked Hilda.

"Ah, it's a long story," Salem changed the subject. "Anyway, the guys and I are going to head out for a while and take advantage of our new found legs."

"Where you going? Because if you're going out for a pizza I'll be happy to come," said Hilda.

"Ah, we're not sure yet, but we'll be back for dinner," Salem said.

"Of course Salem that's fine, besides Hilda has to help me with these party plans!" Zelda replied in her defining tone.

"Well, see you lovely ladies later," replied Rodney and the three men went off giggling.

"I have a feeling they're up to something," Hilda said.

"Oh let them have their fun," Zelda said. "We've got our own Halloween fun, once I've posted these invitations to the other realm, we've got to put plastic on the sofas for when the Zombies get here later."

"Oh goody," Hilda replied with sarcasm.

At school Sabrina is at lunch with Harvey and they are talking about his football game.

"Coach says because we always get beaten by Southbridge that I may be able to start in the game," Harvey said.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Sabrina asks positively.

"Yeah, but it would be better to play against a winning team," he replied.

"Well all you need to do is try your hardest and maybe coach will want you back on the field for another game," she suggested.

"You make a good point, thanks Sabrina."

From the cafeteria Salem and his friends can be seen and they are trying to get Sabrina's attention. Sabrina notices them and covers her face in embarrassment.

"Is everything all right?" Harvey asked.

"Ah, yeah, everything's fine. I've got to go, see you later."

Before Harvey could get another word in Sabrina races out of the cafeteria to meet Salem.

"Salem, what are you doing here?"

"Look, we need to ask you a favor," Salem said.

"If it's getting those rats from your kennel I'll be very disappointed," Sabrina answered quickly.

"Not that, come here," he said and pulled her into the library. Once inside he told her their idea, "look Sabrina, we want to pull a little prank here at Westbridge. I'm going to be the Grim Reaper, Henry is going to be a Zombie and Rodney is going to be Freddy Krueger. Our plan is to run around the school and scare the wits out of these kids."

"What do you need me for?" Sabrina asked confused.

"We want you to be a ghost, sort of the icing on the cake if you catch my drift," Rodney said.

"You have cake?" asked Salem.

"Look, I cant do this it's just not right, you guys can have your fun but leave me out of it," Sabrina responded.

"C'mon," Salem persuaded, "it'll be your chance to scare Libby."

Sabrina thought about it for a moment and a smile came across her face. She pointed her finger to herself and asked, "How's this boys?"

Salem and his friends laughed evilly as Sabrina changed herself into a transparent ghost dressed in an 1800 style white dress. Salem, Rodney and Henry all followed in suit and as the lunch bell rang a smirk ran across Sabrina's face, "This is going to be fun!"

Once they were sure the halls were clear Sabrina led Salem and his friends out into the corridors and they all went their separate ways. Salem, who was dressed as the Grim Reaper, stood in the hallway talking out loud to himself.

"Something is missing, the atmosphere doesn't seem right," he thought for a moment and then something clicked, "that's it! Every Halloween needs a storm! _This town of Westbridge is so boring; change the weather to make it stormy_!"

In Mrs. Quick's classroom all students were working quietly when a sudden clap of thunder sounded.

Harvey, sitting in the middle row, raised his hand; "I never heard anything about a storm on the weather channel this morning."

"Neither did I Harvey, but they can get these things wrong, for example I was wrong that I'm not allergic to peanuts," answered Mrs. Quick.

The lights in the classroom suddenly flickered and went out leaving everyone in the dark. When the lights flickered back on for a second by the black board the students saw an image of Freddy Krueger. Just as Freddy, (Rodney), raised his bladed hand, causing the students to scream, the lights turned back on.

"Was I dreaming, or did I just see Freddy Krueger?" Harvey asked.

"I thought he was just a myth," said Valerie, "or am I dreaming. Oh no! He's not going to kill me is he?"

"Valerie dear," Mrs. Quick butted in, "get a grip on yourself. I'm sure there's a logical explanation, I just wish I knew what it was."

Back in the hallway, which was now filled with flashes of lightening, Salem and Rodney were chuckling together.

"Nice work Salem fixing the lights like that," Rodney praised in his gruff voice.

"Thank you," Salem replied, "I wonder what Sabrina and Henry are doing…"

Henry, dressed as a Zombie, had managed to sneak into Mr. Kraft's office without him knowing and stood beside him at his desk.

"Hmm, now that was a nice Baloney sandwich," he said to himself. He reached to his left to get the tea sitting on the edge, however Henry picked it up and handed to cup to him.

"Thank you," Mr. Kraft said. He realized someone was there with him and looked up to see the face of a Zombie. With his lower lip quivering Willard struggled to speak and ended up running out of the room screaming, "Zombie!"

Mr. Kraft runs through the hallway and goes into Mrs. Quick's classroom. "Mr. Kraft are you okay?" she asked surprised.

"Zombie," he stuttered, "I just had a Zombie in my office."

"Well we just had Freddy Krueger," Harvey interrupted.

At that very moment a scream erupts from somewhere in the school and frightens everyone.

"What do we do?" asks Valerie.

"I'd just say take a deep breathe and run for your lives!" Mr. Kraft said and the teenagers all started running frantically out of the classroom.

Salem was prepared though, standing in the hallway with his head down and weapon in hand the students stopped abruptly. "Ah! The Grim Reaper! Run the other way!" called Valerie.

As everyone continued to run around the school trying to get to safety Libby is in the toilet putting on lipstick. Suddenly Sabrina's ghostly form appears in the mirror and she shakes her head at Libby, "You know Libby I don't think that's your shade."

"What would you know…?" Libby started before she turned to the ghoul at her side.

"I know that that shade of red makes you look cheap," Sabrina replied and Libby ran out of the toilet screaming.

Satisfied, Sabrina changed herself back into her human form and smiled before she joined the others in the hallway. She caught Libby in the hallway talking to Harvey, Valerie, Mrs. Quick and Mr. Kraft.

"She was an old lady in an 1800's gown and she just looked ghastly," she said frightened.

"Yeah well we saw the Grim Reaper," Valerie said.

"Not to mention Freddy Krueger," Harvey said.

"And a Zombie," Mr. Kraft added.

"I just knew I should have stayed home today," said Mrs. Quick.

Hilda and Zelda are at home and they have just finished all the preparations for their party and they are looking around their living room satisfied.

"Well, we've got the food, the refreshments and the decorations," Hilda said.

"Not to mention the snow cone machine for Salem, the Jukebox and the fingerbowls for the ware wolves – just in case they get food caught in their fingers," Zelda added.

"I think we're just about done," Hilda said. "So can I please go out and play?"

"Yes you may, but not with Salem," replied Zelda firmly.

"Why not? You know Salem and his friends always played good Halloween pranks?"

"Because, its Salem's day. I'm not even going to ask him what they got up to, it surely can't be good; I'll just let him tell me if he wants to!" Zelda turned to head into the kitchen.

"Okay, but you'd better let us go trick 'or' treating when he comes back," Hilda said sulkily. She simply received raised eyebrows from her sister.

Salem, Rodney and Henry are back in the library trying to stop laughing.

"You should have seen the look on the Vice Principals face, I think he may have left a mark on his underwear because he was that scared," Henry said causing more laughter from the other two.

"But we need one more thing guys, something to finish the day with a bang," Rodney said.

"The final fright? Boys I think I have just the idea, it's going to take a lot of our power but its really going to knock the socks of these kids," Salem told his buddies.

"Let us in on it Saberhagen," demanded Rodney.

As Salem laughed to himself he tried to tell them his plan, "Okay, here's what we'll do…"

Out in the hallway all the students are looking confused and talking about the events of the day. Sabrina is trying to calm them down.

"Look guys with the way the storms blazing on outside I'm sure everyone is just a little paranoid. Isn't it possible that it's your imagination?"

"I don't hallucinate," Libby responded.

"And if it's our imagination how is it possible that we all imagined The Grim Reaper or Freddy Krueger?" Harvey asked in a panicky manner.

"Well the weather…" Sabrina tried to find an appropriate answer but was interrupted by Gordy who was runny down the hall full of fear.

"Everybody out the way, Ghost Train!"

Everyone stared at each other in confusion and suddenly a horn sounded through the school. In shock everyone saw a long gray ghost train come screaming through the corridor with The Grim Reaper, Freddy Krueger and a Zombie hanging out of the windows shouting causing the students and teachers to scream. As the train passed it was followed by a big green ghost that they recognized from the Ghost Busters. As everyone looks back to the train their hair is pointing out in all directions and their mouths are formed in a state of shock – Sabrina zapped her surprise to cover up her part in that days pranks.

"I think I need to go lay down," Mr. Kraft said in a daze.

"Me too," the others responded in unison and walked down the hall stunned.

Back at home the party is in full swing and it is very late at night. The room is filled with Zombies, Vampires, ware wolves and other ghouls to set the Halloween mood. Sabrina and Salem walk into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks.

"Salem the last prank you guys pulled was the best, I'd never seen Harvey and Valerie so scared before!"

"Well what can I say when it comes to fear, I'm a genius," he replied.

"I wont deny that, even though it is pretty macho," Sabrina told him.

"So Harvey couldn't come in the end?"

"No," Sabrina said disappointed, "he said he needed some sleep after today's scare and he's still trying to figure out what happened. But that's cool because I get to spend more time with you, while you're not a cat."

Salem looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and realized what the time was, "Sabrina, its just about midnight, I don't want to change back."

"Salem I'm sorry I cant do more for you, but can you do something for me?" she asked him.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"Can you give me a hug for the road?"

"That I can do no problems!" he said happily. However as they hugged Sabrina realized he had shrunk back into his feline bodice and he sat there crying on the counter. As Sabrina tried to comfort him her aunts came into the kitchen as well.

"Salem are you all right?" asked Zelda.

"Rodney, Henry and some of your other furry friends changed back and we knew that your time had come too," Hilda added.

"I'll be fine. At least the bonus thing is that now I can still sleep around the house all day again and read Sabrina's diary," Salem realized what he said and so did Sabrina.

"Salem!" she yelled at him.

"I'm just kidding," Salem chuckled.

"Well I'm not kidding," Hilda said, "we'd better get back to that party pronto mister! I don't want to miss any fun!"

Sabrina picked up Salem and the four of them headed into the living room to join the crowd and dance the night away.


End file.
